Blackout: Into The Unknown
Blackout:Into The Unknown is Second Series which is a Prequel of Dark Begin, in the event of 507 universe reset. Everybody forgot what have happen to the last save the player been through, except for Rusher Reaper, later he met at a similar door that the Player exited from the Runes to the [[Snow Valley|'Snow Valley']], Rusher answers his wish to the door and the door teleport the young Ramil Chantra '''the underground behind the door, meeting Rusher. Series Origin First the series was a funny animation made by Ramil Chantra, without colors, violence or curses. The series was a comic without voices or text to speech. It was embarrassing for fans and the creator himself. But he got enough money to create the first series with great shade, colors and a good story line. But the character wasn't great, which is that he ran out of ideas and uses the character from other franchise. But it worked out as an crossover, soon the series season 1 ended in episode 7. Where the creator posted a bonus clip of a assassin working with the villain. Which leads to season 2 started, it was long episode of the series like more than 25 minutes in video but more than 3 or more hours was all put in musics, sound effects and animations. Thus, ending the series of what happens the when barrier was broken, seeing the whole crew sitting down for a nice view of the sun set. '''SPOILERS ALERT When the series finishes with everyone happy lives, we hear a villainous voice talking to 4 people with an ending of a purple triangular and red diamond pupils, with a white skin figure appearing in the shadow with a word saying "I'll do it myself and all myself" And a glimpsed of Blackout: The Shattered Universe Characters Some of the character are from the other creator, and some character are made from Ramil Chantra. Some of the main characters includes: Rusher Reaper: The lazy protagonist and the leader of the crew, he shows that he's a leader with a great heart. But when get serious, he showed no mercy. Ramil Chantra: The second clumsy protagonist and the youngest one, he was first muted for the whole season 1, he later said his first word in the last episode in season 1. And avoid of fighting dangerous stuff. Ami Heddaviand Le'Viand: The adopted princess of Teora, also the first fight of Rusher and Ramil vs Jerry and Ami. But later to be caring and thoughtful when an ally have a problem of there health or depression like Ramil. Jerry The Bug: A bug that looks like a chopped of hand, and a super intelligent life form. He live as Ami's Personal little pet and a friend. He kind of likes to prank Ramil because of his timid personality. But surprisingly a powerful technology weapon wielder. Meta Knight: As sword fighter, he shows loyalty to leaders, but Rusher treated him like a friend, he also teach Ramil sword fighting because of his fight with Lucina and defense against Sakuya and Jerry. Lucina: The Princess of Ylisse and an incredible sword fighter, she fought Ramil(in Shulk disguise) and won easily because of Ramil personality, and later fight Rusher but lost because of her underestimating her opponents, she joins the crew to learn more, but she pranks Ramil by challenging him a sword fighting, which he sucks at it. Sakuya Izayoi: The chief of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Maids, and a romance interest of Rusher. She sees everyone as an ally, seeing Ramil as a worthless teenager and see Rusher as an innocent person who wanted to protect everyone with a great smile, she literally will everything him. Rusher doesn't know about the romance connection just yet. Pip: A Rogue Alchemist from Brightmarsh, he first appearance is when he studying Ramil Chantra body like a lab rat, and when finishes fighting with the battlefield, he joins the crew and see Ramil as a great potential of a phoenix leader from the future. Creator And Helpers There was help from the creators of the characters and the voice of the villainous voices, but mainly Ramil Chantra did all the designs, scripts, ideas, music and soundeffects. One of his favorite episodes are ones that has one of his favorite musics(This is not mine, Sub to the creators) One the music that are used are: Creator Favorite Episode 1 Music Creator Favorite Music Episode 5 Creator Favorite Music Episode 6 Huge Thanks Thank you to GeoExe(Owner of Gwain Saga) HAL Laboratory, Inc. '(Owner of Kirby Return to dreamland) 'Kouhei Maeda '(Owner of Fire Emblem: Awakening) 'Team Shanghai Alice (Owner of Touhou) Hi-Rez Studios (Owner of Paladins) And a Huge thanks to Aphmau For making the series real